Being Seme
by Peach Sundae
Summary: Dengan alat yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, Sehun tidak perlu pusing lagi menghadapi kemauan Jongin untuk menjadi seme. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seme kali ini?"—tanpa mempertaruhkan gelarku tentunya. [HunKai]


Cast : Sehun, Kai, Kris, Xiumin, Chanyeol

Rating : M ;)

Warning : BL, YAOI, mature content, sex toy, dll.

* * *

"Sehun," suara serak Jongin membuat Sehun berhenti mengelus kepalanya. "Apa menyenangkan menjadi seme?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak disangka-sangka itu keluar dari mulut Jongin. Ia hanya terdiam menatap iris coklat Jongin, entah kenapa ia merasa _blank_ setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Kenapa diam saja? Bagaimana rasanya Sehun?" Jongin makin menggebu-gebu.

"Hem," Sehun bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali berkata, tapi mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat. "Bagaimana ya, hem seperti itu lah."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Sehun. "Sudahlah ayo cepat tidur. Besok aku ada kelas pagi." Ajak Sehun menarik tangan Jongin kedalam kamarnya. Buru-buru menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membelakangi tubuh Jongin.

"Yak! Aku serius Oh Sehun! Bagaimana rasanya?"

Jengah, Sehun menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Jongin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun, masih penasaran. " _Hais_ , baiklah-baiklah, rasanya menyenangkan!"

Seketika wajah Jongin berubah drastis menjadi bahagia, Sehun mulai merasa was-was. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku —" Argh, Sehun tidak mau mendengar lanjutannya, karena ia yakin

—menjadi seme sekali saja!"

Dunianya akan kiamat.

" _No~_ Nini. _I'm your ultimate seme_ , aku tidak mau jadi pihak dibawah!"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini kehidupan Sehun terancam oleh teror dari beruang kesayangannya. Kantung mata yang begitu menonjol adalah salah satu bukti bahwa sekarang hidup Sehun tidak aman. Semenjak kejadian itu sikap Jongin berubah dan mungkin juga dari perkataannya sendiri. Jongin akan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, seperti tiap malam Jongin akan berusaha menjadi pihak di atas.

"Kau kenapa? Bertengkar dengan Jongin?" tanya Kris dengan semangkuk popcorn dan ikut duduk di sebelah nafas panjang terdengar olehnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hei aku tidak mau menampungmu lebih lama. Kalau kau memang ada masalah dengan beruangmu lebih baik kau selesaikan."

"Kau tidak tau penderitaanku _hyung_ ," Sehun mengambil paksa mangkuk dipangkuan Kris. "Kau bisa tidur nyenyak kalau terus menerus diserang?"

"Huh?" salah satu alis Kris terangkat. "Ternyata beruangmu agresif juga. Seharusnya kau senang bukan melihat betapa _pervet_ nya dirimu. Lihat koleksi majalah pornomu saja masih ada disini. Kalau kau takut dia marah lebih baik kau jual saja, kondisi majalahmu juga masih bagus."

"Aku sih senang kalau dia agresif, tapi dia agresif ingin menjadi seme."

Kris yang tengah asik menonton film tersedak mendengar perkataan Sehun. " _Mwoya?"_ ia tidak percaya tapi langsung tertawa begitu membayangkan—

"Jangan membayangkanku seperti itu!" kesal Sehun tak segan memukul kepala Kris.

"Tapi sepertinya bagus juga." Kris mengelus dagunya, masih membayangkan imajinasi kotornya. "Sebagai percobaan kau bisa melakukannya denganku. Aku jamin kau akan merasa puas."

Wajah Sehun memerah, antara menahan amarah, kesal, dan malu. "Lakukan saja dengan _baozi_ mu. Aku tidak tertarik!"

"Ayolah Sehun, pasti menyengkan!"

Dan bogem mentah serta ceramah dari kekasih Kris tentu menjadi santapan makan malamnya. _Rasanya kenyang sekali hari ini_ , upat Kris yang masih setia mendengar ceramah dari Xiumin lewat telepon.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari keempat Sehun menghindar dari Jongin. Untuk merilekskan dirinya— _terlebih ini hari libur_ —ia memilih bersantai dengan segelas kopi di kafe dekat toko buku kesukaannya. Cuaca diluar sangat bagus sehingga ia memilih duduk diluar.

"Oh Sehun?"

Merasa namanya terpanggil Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Menatap kaget siapa yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia sangat masih ingat dengan senyum idiot miliknya, tingginya yang mengalahkan tinggi badannya, serta kekasih pemuda manis yang mendapat julukan _Diva_ disekolah dulu.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun melihat Chanyeol langsung duduk didepannya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan koper besar disebelahnya. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Sehun mengangguk lalu menatap koper Chanyeol. "Kau sekarang pekerja kantoran?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Seorang _salesman_."

" _Salesman?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk, "tapi bukan _salesman_ biasa," ia kembali memegang kopernya dan menaruhnya diatas meja sambil menepuk-nepuk benda kotak tersebut. "Ada banyak benda yang menyenangkan disini."

Sebuah lipatan imajiner terbentuk di dahinya , Sehun semakin penasaran dengan pekerjaan Chanyeol. "Maksudmu?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Chanyeol segera membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang membuat Sehun malu setengah mati. " _Omaya!"_ Pekik Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Senyum idiot Chanyeol semakin memperburuk keadaan sekitar, terlebih ia berada diluar. "Bisakah kau simpan kembali daganganmu? Kau membuat semua orang memandang kita!" Bisik Sehun dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Sialan!_ Batin Sehun setelah melihat beberapa _sex toy_ yang Chanyeol masukkan kembali ke dalam kopernya. Ia memijit pelipisnya dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya, berharap ia bisa menjadi transparan karena orang-orang menatapnya antara kaget, senang atau jijik ia tidak peduli.

"Hehehe, bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

"Brengsek kau Chanyeol. Kau punya urat malu tidak sih?" Sehun masih mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari pelanggan yang ada disana, bahkan pegawai cafepun menatapnya genit. "Kau harus ganti rugi karena ini! Dan bisakah kau tidak senyum-senyum seperti orang idiot?!"

"Aku tau, aku tau." Chanyeol berdehem sebentar, membetulkan letak dasi merahnya. Sehun mencoba meminum kopinya walau tanganya gemetar menahan malu. "Kau pasti malu karena tertarik dengan barangku bukan."

 **UHUK!**

Sehun tersedak begitu mendengarnya, untung saja kopinya tidak menyembur wajah gila Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya itu lebih baik, "Berhenti menawarkan barang menyebalkan padaku!"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar, "Yakin tidak tertarik dengannya?" goda Chanyeol dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Sehun menatap sengit, tapi matanya beralih kepada sebuah kotak yang menarik perhatiannya. "Ah~" Chanyeol tersenyum senang, lalu menatap jam tangannya. "Sebagai ganti tugi aku berikan kau ini gratis. Sudah dulu ya Sehun, selamat bersenang-senang~"

.

.

.

Senyum merekah diberikan oleh Jongin begitu Sehun pulang. "Kenapa pulang sekarang? Kau bisa tinggal disana lebih lama." Sehun tersenyum menanggapi sindiran tersebut.

"Ini rumahku." Kemudian memeluk Jongin yang tengah duduk santai di sofa dengan majalah langganan Sehun. "Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya sebelum menaiki tangga.

" _Never!"_

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu, membuka pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan tas selempangnya di meja. Ia menatap sebentar tas yang terbuat dari bahan _jeans_ tersebut. "Ah!" menjentikkan jarinya ia menggeledah isi tasnya dan tersenyum senang. Menyembunyikan barang yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dibawah meja kecil.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, berguling-guling tak jelas betapa rindunya dia dengan kasur kesayangannya. Selama tinggal di apartemen Kris ia harus terbiasa tidur di sofa, tanpa pelukan dari Jongin tentu saja. Merasa puas ia meraih buku yang baru setengah ia baca, menata bantalnya sebagai sandaran. Tak lama Jongin masuk, langsung duduk bersila di depan meja kecil yang tertata rapi dengan buku miliknya.

 **TUK**

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongin menyodorkan sebuah kotak misterius di bawah meja kecil yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk belajar bersama.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang menatap penasaran box yang kemarin Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. "Oh," jawab Sehun singkat menutup bukunya dengan pembatas buku yang mencuat. "Kau masih ingat Chanyeol dari kelas sebelah dulu? Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya," _dan dengan berengseknya membuatku malu di depan banyak orang!_

"Jadi?"

"Jadi—" ulang Sehun dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencoba menjelaskannya dengan baik. Anak di depannya ini polos sekali kalau menyangkut hal seperti— _masturbasi_ —hal-hal dewasa selain sex. "Ya, alat itu untuk masturbasi." Jawabnya enteng dengan Jongin yang masih penasaran dengan benda yang tengah ia pegang sekarang.

"Oh~" suara riang Sehun mendapati Jongin yang kebingungan membuatnya senang— _oh terimakasih Chanyeol aku tidak perlu bingung lagi._ "Kau penasaran bagaimana caranya?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kemarilah," Sehun menepuk kasur tepat diantara kedua kakinya. Dengan patuh Jongin menurut dan duduk di antara kedua kaki Sehun— _back hug_. "Waktu itu kau penasaran bukan rasanya menjadi seme?" tanya Sehun ketika membuka boxnya.

Jongin menatap heran ketika sebuah tabung transparan berada dihadapannya. "Ini _stroker_ , kau masih ingat _vibrator_? _Sex toy_ yang pertama kali kau coba? Nah ini juga termasuk _sex toy_."

Yang ditanya mengangguk, masih mengingat benda yang memenuhi _hole_ nya seharian karena kejahilan Sehun. " _Wanna try it?"_ bisik Sehun seduktif membuat tubuh Jongin sedikit meremang.

"Tapi ini terlalu besar! Sepertinya tidak akan muat dalam _hole_ ku."

PUH~

Sehun menahan tawanya mendengar kepolosan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin dengan wajah merahnya menahan malu dihadapan Sehun. "Tidak semuannya masuk kedalam _hole_ mu _bear_." Jelas Sehun mengelus surai hitam Jongin namun masih terkekeh.

"Huh~" dalam mode cemberutnya Jongin menatap _sex toy_ itu penasaran karena Sehun tidak segera memberi tahu cara menggunakannya. Merebahkan tubuhnya, Sehun membiarkan Jongin memegang benda tersebut. Tersenyum senang melihat reaksi beruangnya yang tengah memutar-mutar benda transparan tersebut.

Penasaran, Jongin memasukan jari telunjuknya pada lubang yang ada. "Ah," kini Jongin mengerti kegunaan benda itu. "Yakin mau mencobanya?" Melihat tingkah malu Jongin, Sehun segera mengambil _lube_ yang ada di meja nakas, melumerkan cairan tersebut pada _sex toy_ serta adik Jongin yang masih tertidur.

"Pernahkah kau mencobanya?" tanya Jongin gugup merasakan tangan besar Sehun sedikit bermain pada adiknya.

"Tentu."

"Apa rasanya sama?"

Pertanyaan Jongin sedikit ambigu bagi Sehun, namun ia segera mengerti. "Tentu saja berbeda. Benda ini tidak akan mengetat seperti lubang hangatmu ketika aku menusuk—"

"Y-ya aku mengerti!" Jongin tau kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun nantinya. Ia belum terbiasa dengan _dirty talk_ milik Sehun.

"Pertama kali mencobanya ini terasa ketat. Itu normal."

"Seperti _hole_ ku?"

"Tentu." Sehun mulai menunjukkan aksinya, memasukkan kedua jarinya seperti membobol _hole_ Jongin seperti biasa. Melihat hal itu, Jongin mulai merasa panas pada tubuhnya dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. "Anggap saja jariku ini penisku." Setelahnya Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya. "Mengerti?"

"Jadi masukkan saja milikmu sekarang."

Ragu Jongin perlahan memasukkan miliknya, "Mmm... hah...anh~" Dengan cepat Jongin menaik turunkan _stroker_ karena rasanya menyenangkan.

Desahan Jongin terdengar gila di telinga Sehun. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hemp~ _I want to cum_ ~"

"Menyenangkan bukan?" Bisik Sehun dengan nafas berat. " _But don't come too quickly." Ugh, wajahmu seperti ingin digagahi setiap malam!_ Batin Sehun frustasi mendengar erangan dan melihat wajah Jongin. Ia menatap adik kecilnya yang terhimpit dengan punggung kecil Jongin.

Tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tubuh Jongin melengkung pertanda ia sudah sampai pada batasnya. "Maaf," ucapnya terengah-engah, namun tangannya masih bergerak naik turun.

"Kau sangat sexy Jongin," Sehun mengulum bibir tebal Jongin sebentar. "Padahal kau sudah selesai tapi masih saja melakukannya."

 _"Shut up!"_

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seme kali ini?" _tanpa mempertaruhkan gelarku tentunya._ "Ah sepertinya keperjakaanmu hilang ya~"

"Apa rasanya seperti ini saat kau memasukiku?" Sehun melepas _sweater_ merah yang dikenakan Jongin, mencium perlahan punggung mulusnya.

"Dasar _pervert_." Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mengatai Jongin seperti ini.

Terdiam sejenak, dalam menahan desahannya Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara pantatnya. Sebenarnya ia malu untuk mengatakannya, tapi rasa tidak nyaman itu membuat lubangnya gatal. "Apa kita sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin ragu dan mendapati Sehun menatapnya heran. "K-kau tau maksudku bukan?" tanya Jongin melihat _you know what_.

Seringaian tipis terlihat di wajah tegas Sehun, "Kau mau melihatku masturbasi?"

" _N_ o! _Big no_ Oh Sehun, kau—" Jongin menggantungkan ucapannya, menolehkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Apa? Tidak boleh menggunakannya?" Sehun mengambil alih benda ditangan Jongin melihatnya sebentar tanpa ada tatapan menarik. "Tentu saja tidak," ucapnya melempar asal alat tersebut. "Aku lebih tertarik dengan _hole_ ketat nan hangatmu itu."

Menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya, Jongin berusa melepaskan diri dari genggaman si mesum Sehun. "Mau kemana? Kau tidak rindu dengan adik kecilku?" tanya Sehun sembari mendudukkan Jongin tepat pada adiknya.

"Ngh~ k-kau ngah~ sendiri le-lebih _pervert_!" kesusahan Jongin berusaha berbicara. Dengan sabar Sehun memasukkan jarinya satu demi satu, menahan hasratnya yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun. "Se-Sehun _hurry up!"_ pekiknya ketika jari panjang Sehun mengenai titik terlemahnya.

" _For what bear_?" menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, Sehun menggigit pelan leher serta bahu Jongin. Membuat _hickey_ namun tidak terlalu kentara sebanyak mungkin. Jongin berusaha melepas celana Sehun, meremas pelan adik Sehun yang sudah terbangun. "Ow, kau masih agresif ya. Masih bersikeras menjadi seme?"

Jongin menggeleng, peluh mulai membasahi pelipisnya, suhu badannya semakin memanas. " _Then_ —" Sehun menurunkan celananya, memunculkan adik kesayangannya tegak dengan gagah.

Tergesa-gesa Jongin bersiap diri dan secara perlahan memasukkannya. "Jangan tergesa-gesa seperti itu Jongin. Penisku selalu siap untuk memuaskanmu."

"Ugh~ Se-Sehun _just_ ahh... _bang me hard!"_ Pekik Jongin merasakan dirinya penuh.

" _Like this?"_

Desahan panjang dan keras mulai memenuhi kamar Sehun ketika ia dengan cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jongin mendorongnya, mulai bergerak sendiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada dada bidangnya. Terus mendesah seakan tidak ada hari esok, menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti orang kesetanan ketika titik nikmatnya terus dihantam.

BUK!

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu ia sudah mencapai puncaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Pandangannya memburam seiring dengan nafas beratnya. Sehun membalik posisi, bergerak cepat untuk mencapai kenikmatannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Suara berat Sehun mengusik Jongin sebelum ia mengarungi dunia mimpinya.

"Apa?" Senyum nakal dapat Jongin lihat dan ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun, tapi ia memilih diam. Memunggungi Sehun yang menaik turunkan alisnya menunggu jawab dari beruangnya. Tak mendapat respon Sehun menarik puting Jongin, membuat pemuda berkulit tan tersebut memekik kesakitan. "Kau menang!"

Sedetik kemudian Sehun tertawa sembari memeluk tubuh Jongin. Menghirup aroma alami tubuh Jongin. "Jadi kau menyukai posisimu bukan. Sudahlah, memang sudah kodratnya kau menjadi pihak dibawah, pihak dimasuki, pihak—"

Bantal putih mendarat tepat pada wajah tampannya, Sehun ikut memukul Jongin dengan bantalnya. Kemudian terjadilah perang bantal dengan Kim Jongin sebagai pemenang dalam pertarungan ini. "Hehehe," tiba-tiba saja Sehun tertawa.

"Kau mulai sakit?"

Ia menggeleng. "Senang sekali rasanya aku bisa melihatmu masturbasi seperti itu. Aw! Sakit Jongin!"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Hehehe (garuk-garuk kepala)

Entah kenapa aku bisa nulis ff macam ini. Begitu baca ulang aku— hanya bisa ketawa tanpa bikin ortu penasaran. Ini ide muncul waktu nggak sengaja baca komik online ( _of course yaoi X)_ ), awalnya mau bikin remakenya tapi karena feelnya kurang aku buat aja kaya gini. Dalam penulisan ini aku cuman bisa senyum-senyum gaje karena mau curi-curi waktu untuk nulis nggak bisa.

Maaf ya bagian adegan ranjang HunKainya kurang greget, tiba-tiba ide hilang karena nggak sengaja denger lagu lama yang diputer tetangga. Ah~ sayang banget! Masalah judul, aku bener-bener payah dalam menentukan judul~

Untuk ff Loser (bagi masih yang nunggu dan minat) maaf ya belum bisa di publish, ide udah ada tapi nge- _stuck_ untuk menulisnya.

 _Well thanks all_

 _Have a nice day~_


End file.
